Just you wait
by justamazing10
Summary: "I'm serious" Kara muffled from between her hands "there's a knife on the table. I beg you, stab me with it." Lena chuckled. Or the one where Kara and Lena try to tell their friends about their relationship.


**I'd like to thank Leapyearbaby29 for encouraging me to write again and giving me new ideas.**

"What do you think you're doing?" Lena asked Kara as if she had grown two heads.

"Um, going to Alex's new apartment?"

"I see that." Lena huffed. "But-"

"Hey" Kara cut her off as she approached the brunette and reassuringly squeezed her hands. "If spending time with my friends is what you're worried about, you have no reason to be. They already love you." Kara smiled sweetly at Lena and the brunette's breath hitched. "And I'm sure they'll love you just as much if not more even after they know we're dating." The blonde pecked her girlfriend on the cheek and Lena visibly relaxed.

"It wasn't that." The brunette let out a shaky breath. "But thank you." Kara looked at her quizzically, allowing Lena time to explain herself. "What I meant to say is that Alex lives on a fifth floor; there's no way in hell we're taking the stairs." Lena looked pointedly at Kara to dissipate any disapproval. As if the blonde would ever refuse Lena anything.

Kara fully laughed and guided both of them to the lift. "Okay, love. But we could both use a little exercise."

"_Please_" Lena huffed as they waited for the cabin "as if you needed to work out any more than you already do." Kara rolled her eyes but her smile was still plastered on her face. "Besides" Lena lowered her voice and planted a kiss on the blonde's neck "I'm just saving energy. For later".

Despite being the strongest being on Earth, Kara felt her knees go weak and her mind starting to drift off thinking of all the different ways she could make Lena scream her name so loud that her neighbours would file a complaint the day after. Lena realised Kara's mind was somewhere else and smirked knowing too damn well the effect she was provoking on the blonde. Lena was about to add something else when a ringtone interrupted her.

"Hello?" Kara asked into the speaker as they walked into the lift.

"Where the hell are you?" It was Winn, impatient as always. "Please don't tell me you bailed! I swear if you two-"

"Winn!" Kara cut him off. "We're on the damn lift! For Rao's sake."

"Oh" the boy said. "Then you better be here within twenty seconds or we'll start eating without you!"

"You wouldn't dare." Kara growled. As amusing as the whole scenario unfolding before Lena was, she took the phone from the blonde's hand and hung up without even saying goodbye. Kara was about to protest because _'Lena, that was so impolite'_ but the taller woman kissed her before she even had the chance to complain. When she pulled back, Kara still had her eyes closed and a blissful grin was adorning her face.

"So" Lena said, "how should we approach the subject?"

"Hm? What subject?" Lena chuckled.

"You and I…together?" The brunette hinted.

"Oh, oh! Right! Umm, well" Kara titled her head; something she always did when she was deeply concentrating.

"You could always introduce us as Mrs. And Mrs. Danvers?" Lena joked. Kara choked on her own saliva. "Relax, babe; I'm just messing with you."

"Right, right." Kara felt a blush coming up from her neck to her cheeks. "If I may, though" she added feeling a sudden scrap of confidence "if and when we marry, it'll be Mrs. and Mrs. Luthor."

Lena had tried her whole life to distance herself from her family. Ever since she learnt how to talk, she worked incredibly hard to build a name of her own. No matter how much she tried though, for anytime someone learnt her surname, they would abandon her in the blink of an eye. What's more, because of her past Lena was known for never crying. She was taught from an early age that crying meant weakness. And she wouldn't allow herself to look weak for a second. No one had ever seen the brunette cry. There was a legend going around the city that said it was easier to defeat Supergirl than to ever catch a Luthor crying. And yet, what Kara so confidently said brought tears to the brunette's eyes. So instead of answering, she kissed the blonde hard, hoping the kiss would convey what words couldn't.

"Me too." Kara whispered against the brunette's lips when they parted. She knew. Lena sighed contently and allowed herself to feel truly happy for once in her life.

The sound of the lift's door opening brought them both back to their senses. Kara smiled reassuringly at Lena and offered the brunette her hand. The taller woman took it happily and stepped alongside Kara.

"Ready?" Kara asked; her hand resting against the doorbell without ringing it just yet until she was certain Lena was comfortable. The brunette nodded and Kara went ahead.

The following couple of hours went by faster than the brunette would have expected and she found herself actually having a good time. After eating dinner, they had all gathered around the table and were currently playing Charades while taking sips from the very expensive Vodka J'onn had brought. Kara and Lena were sat next to each other; still, they hadn't told their friends about their relationship yet and that kept nudging Lena at the back of her mind. She dreaded Alex's reaction the most, but wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. Kara knew Lena had been tense ever since they walked through the door so while everyone else was too busy discussing the final score Kara grabbed Lena's hand under the table and frowned, silently asking Lena what was wrong although she already knew. Lena tried to shrug it off but Kara knew better. Even though Kara was more than tipsy by now, Lena's well-being always came first.

"Excuse me" Kara stood up in a not-so-graceful manner due to her state of drunkenness. Everyone's attention was quickly directed at the blonde. "I have an announcement to make." Before anyone could throw in any guesses, Kara pulled Lena up and kissed her hard and long. When they finally parted, everyone's mouth was hung open widely and Lena's face was incredibly red.

"Kara…" Lena whispered astonished. Kara pecked the brunette on the cheek and turned around to face her friends.

"Lena and I are together!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air like a child announces they are going to Disneyland.

Dead silence.

"Let me try that again." Kara frowned and climbed on the table. She took a sharp intake of breath and resumed. "Lena and I are dating. We've been together for three weeks now and I'm incredibly happy. As you know, some months ago I was ready to send the whole Supergirl identity out of the window because I thought I couldn't do it anymore, but Lena was there, calming me down and taking my tiredness away with just one smile. This woman" she said pointing to Lena "was the first one ever to believe I could become a great reporter and gave me hope. She made me realise I was more than a freak in a red cape. She makes my life much more easy and worth living. Lena makes every night feel like a Friday night. She's passion and calmness all at once. She's warm and soft but fierce and stands for what she believes in. Lena's nothing like her family; she's protective of the people she loves." That one, Kara found out not long after she had met Lena for the first time "Lena's basically everything I was afraid of letting myself want." She looked down at Lena as she came down from the table and got closer to her. "But I'm not scared anymore."

To say Lena was speechless would be an understatement. The other were as well. Slowly, Winn stood up from his seat and started clapping. He only stopped after the oldest Danvers sent him a glare.

"Lena" Alex called the brunette's attention which she rapidly obtained "a word?" She gestured to the kitchen and Lena followed suit. As she was walking behind the oldest sister, she heard Winn and J'onn murmur something to Kara. The blonde's attention, however, was directed at the kitchen.

"So" Alex started once she was sure they were out of earshot "you and my little sister, huh? How long have you two been banging?"

Lena choked on air. "Look, Alex" she put her hands up as if she had to defend herself "I know you never liked me to begin with and you probably don't like me very much after what Kara's said but allow me to say this: Kara and I may have been together for less than a month, but ever since she walked into my office that first day, I haven't been able to get her out of my head. I promise I'm not going to hurt her in any way. And if I ever do, I guarantee you I'll hand myself in so you can kick my ass."

"Relax" Alex chuckled as she handed Lena a cold beer. "I was just messing with you. I'm glad you two have finally come to terms with your relationship. It was frankly exasperating having to watch the two of you practically swoon over each other every time you were in the same room." Lena allowed herself a small smile. "Besides, I don't know if I should tell you this: but we all had a bet going about how much longer it would take you two to _finally_ confess your feelings for one another. I was so close to lose to Winn I was seriously considering renting you two a hotel room just so you'd be forced to sleep on the same bed."

"Really?" Lena chuckled after taking a sip of her beer. "When was your guess?"

"You could've just said so!" Upon hearing Kara's voice, Lena and the oldest Danvers sister exchanged a look and decided to walk back to the living room, feeling curious about the conversation going on there. "I don't remember any of it."

"We didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable." J'onn responded calmly after shrugging.

"What's going on?" The brunette answered taking a seat next to her girlfriend. Winn smiled mischievously and clasped his hand together.

"Well, a couple of months ago, we got together at Kara's flat for a game night. One you sadly missed." The boy explained grinning from ear to ear. "Drinking was involved and after trying to pull an all-nighter to play Monopoly, Kara got unbelievably drunk and confessed some weird shit."

"Ugh, kill me now." Kara covered her face with her hands and Lena could've sworn she saw Kara madly blushing.

_[["Alright, Schott, you owe me 200$" Alex said smirking. The boy sighed in defeat and extended the fake money._

"_So, Kara" J'onn called for Kara's attention as the other two were still bickering about the payment "how's next week report coming up?"_

"_I'm supposed to read a book about anti-gravity and I have to say: it's impossible to put down." Kara smiled widely as the room felt silent._

"_Was that a science pun?" Alex asked almost disgustingly._

"_How can you be this drunk, Kara?" Winn chuckled. "Are you sure you're not on drugs?"_

"_Oh, please" Kara dismissed the boy with her hand as she served herself another glass "if there was someone selling drugs on this place, weed know." Once again, silence._

"_Oh, my God." Alex face palmed. _

_The game kept going on and as incredible as it may sound, it was Kara who was winning. When she threw the dices, however, she went into one of J'onn's expensive hotels and had to hand over 750$. As she was paying, she realised it was now Maggie, Alex's fiancée, who was winning. Kara inched closer to the older woman._

"_I relish the fact that you've mustard the strength to ketchup to me." Maggie raised an eyebrow and looked at Alex whom simply shook her head._

"_Your puns are only getting worse, little Danvers. I wonder what Lena would have to say about this."_

"_Aw, come on! Puns are enjoyable! Besides, Lena loves them. She always laughs. I love making Lena laugh! Back on Krypton when I was a kid, my mom would always tell me that if I wanted to get married one day, I would have to be able to make my partner laugh!"_

_After that, she kept playing Monopoly as if that statement would just fly over everyone's heads but four sets of eyes were settled on her. The blonde never even noticed.]]_

"I'm serious" Kara muffled from between her hands "there's a knife on the table. I beg you, stab me with it." Lena chuckled at the story and smiled fondly at Kara, although the blonde could not see her.

"I think it's adorable." Lena replied giving the blonde a light kiss on her palms.

"Yeah, well, it's gotten pretty late with, you know, your _fascinating_ stories, Winn" she looked pointedly at him "so I think we should go."

"I agree with Kara." J'onn stood up alongside the blonde and made a move to go grab their respective coats.

The whole walk back to Lena's apartment Kara had been juggling with tons of conversation topics in order to avoid what she knew Lena was dying to talk about. Eventually, though, she couldn't think of anything else to kill time with and the brunette took the opportunity to chime in.

"So even before we started dating you wanted me to become your spouse, huh?" Lena couldn't hide the smile on her face. Kara huffed and rolled her eyes, though her smile never faltered.

"What can I say? You're one of a kind, Mrs. Luthor." They stopped at Lena's doorway, neither of them wanting to part. "The Jack to my Rose, the Peeta to my Katniss, the-"

"Why do I always have to be the dude?!" Lena slightly pushed Kara and, well, let's be real, Kara allowed Lena to push her.

"Because!" Kara laughed as she inched closer to Lena "I think we already established I would be the one taking your surname." She closed the gap between them and kissed the brunette who sighed happily.

"Established?" Lena teased. "So it's a done deal then?"

"Just you wait and see, babe." Kara made it sound like a promise and Lena could only hope that those words would one day become real. "Just you wait."


End file.
